A Night to Remember
by ryuu-bushi
Summary: After Helia saved her, Flora just can't seem to get him off her mind. But their love can never be if she never sees him again. At the fall carnival will Flora find love or will her precious plants be stolen! Flora/Helia S/B B/S R/M T/T


**I'm a major fan of Flora/Helia! So heres a oneshot 'bout them! Takes place about them meeting up after the monster scene where Helia saves Flora.**

One day after spending the day in Alfea's garden, Flora entered the main room in her dorm that she shared with the other Winx girls. She noticed they were all getting ready for the dance tonight. Stella was helping Bloom with her hair, offering shampoos to use; Tecna was using her computer to look up make-up tips and Musa was trying to see what Layla thought of Ophir (don't think this has happened yet but screw that). Flora sat down on her favorite chair.

"Whats up girls?"

"Nothing much" replied Musa

"Nothing much! How can you even utter those words Musa! I mean the Fall Carnival and dance is like tonight, and your saying its nothing much! I mean like it only comes once a year." Stella said (well yelled)

"Stella chill, all these dances only come once a year." said Musa trying to calm her down

"Oh right" The girls all rolled there eyes. "Well still don't you want to look perfect for your boyfriends? Oh that reminds who are you all going with?"

Bloom looked up from the endless supply of shampoo. "Well I'm going with Sky of course. Hmm should I use frizz control or Curls-4-You?"

Stella looked over. "Oh just use a mix of volume control and wavy."

"Right"

"Well I'm going with Brandon Duh!! I mean like who else would I go with?!"

Layla looked at Tecna. "What about you Tec? Did Timmy have the courage to ask you?" she teased

"Yes well, he did actually" replied Tecna blushing. "Oh and Layla, some guy named Ophir is trying very desperately to get hold of your email. Should I give it to him?" Asked Tecna attempting to get back at Layla,even though he really was.

"Umm I suppose. Oh Musa, how are things working out between you and Riven" asked Layla

"Uh he's being a total jerk, but then again he can be really sweet!"Musa clasped her hands. "He even gave me flowers when he asked to the dance."

"AWWWWWWWWW"said all the girls"How sweet"

"And how about you Flora? You seemed to get a lot of love letters recently cause you don't have a boyfriend. Are you going with anyone?" Questioned Stella determined to get the answer.

Flora stiffened. She did start to have a crush on the boy, Helia after he saved her at Red Fountain, but she doubted she'd ever see him again.

"Aw guys leave her alone, we all know who she's crushing on. Besides me and Flora are planning to hang together tonight. Show 'em boys we girls know how to party!" said Layla

"Yeah we all know she likes Helia!" Stella burst out

Flora blushed. 'So all her friends did know. Well she didn't expect anything less, seeing as though they all looked out for each other like that.'

"Well yes I suppose I may have a crush on him, but I doubt I'll ever see him again. So I'm planning on just partying with Layla."

"Hey is 'just partying with Layla' not good enough for you?" asked Layla in mock anger

Flora smiled and having a bit of courage got up and struck a dancing pose.

"Nope cause tonight we're gonna rock 'em!!"

They all laughed and started getting ready for the party once more.

* * *

A few hours later the girls were all set to go.

Bloom, after having used the shampoo, now had wavy hair that was half- up half-down with a butterfly pin at the hair tie. She was wearing a sky blue halter dress, that stopped at her knees in the front and went down farther in the back. She also wore black ballet flats that had sky blue bows on them, a silver necklace with a fairy on it, and diamond earrings.

Stella, who had spent hours at the mall in Magix, had finally decided to wear, a yellow sleeveless dress that was made of very light fabric and had a very wide skirt, thus whenever she spun around it flared out in all directions. She also wore a light orange belt, light orange shoes, and diamond earrings and necklace. Her hair was braided down the back tied off with an orange ribbon and also wore an orange headband,

Musa wore ruby red flare pants and a dark purple short dress similar to what she wore normally just in fancier colors and in a velvet like material. She also wore ruby red wedges and ruby earrings and a gold necklace with a music symbol. Her hair was down and had lots of large curls. (She has long hair)

Tecna wore a violet short dress that was to her thighs and light green fishnet leggings that went to her knees and dark purple boots with 2 inch high skinny heels that went a few inches above her ankle with light green stitches. She had a light green chocker with a computer charm.

Layla wore a golden yellow skirt and a blue cropped top with a golden yellow jacket over it that was mesh with sleeves that went down to where a t-shirts would end. She wore light purple boots that went to her knee and wore her hair in a high ponytail.

Last of all was Flora. Flora had chosen a strapless white dress with lots of red roses on it. The dress ended just above her knees and the skirt had other thinner layers underneath that made the skirt poof out. She wore rose red wedges that had ribbons that wound up her leg. She also had her hair in a high ponytail but it was secured with a red velvet ribbon. She chose to wear a red choker with a rose on it and earrings that matched.

The dance was taking place, as usually, inside Alfea's main outside entryway. At 8 o'clock the dance begun. On the edges of the courtyard were tables to sit at and some with snacks and drinks. In the middle were lights and streamers and a DJ who played slow and fast music.

At 8:15 the girls came down to meet the boys, who complimented on their outfits and took them off to dance.

Layla and Flora danced at all of the fast songs and soon toke over the dance floor. However during the middle of the dance the slow songs started so the girls went over to get some snacks and beverages. Both were out of breath from dancing so much.

Then Flora remembered something she forgot to do in the garden.

"Layla I just remembered I forgot to do something in the garden. I'll be right back alright."

Layla raised an eyebrow. "Well alright but be back soon, the fast music will start again soon!"

Flora laughed. "Alright"

* * *

Not to long after Flora left, the other girls and their boyfriends came over to join Layla.

"Hey Layla. Hey where's Flora?" asked Stella

"Oh she went to garden. She forgot to do something today and so she ran off. She'll Be back soon"

"Oh hey that reminds me."said Sky

"Of what?" asked Bloom

Riven cut in. "That pacifist friend of Flora's transferred to Red Fountain and is staying in MY ROOM!! I mean how the hell did I have to end up dorming with such a.."

Musa had to calm him. "Alright Riven we get it."

"Hmm so Helia is going to Red Fountain now. Why?" asked Tecna

"Well" Timmy answered adjusting his glasses, "No one really knows exactly why but it was just after when the monster attacked Red Fountain."

The boys all grinned and Brandon slapped Timmy on the back making his glasses fly off.

"Now now Timmy don't give us so little credit. The rest of us know the reason. Why do you think mentioning Flora reminded Sky of something."

The girls were all shocked then got goofy grins on their faces. It kinda scared the boys how freaky their faces were as they came up with ideas to hook them up.

Layla was the first to snap back to reality.

"Hey speaking of it, where is Helia? Wouldn't he have come too."

The boys looked around.

"Hmm I could have sworn that Saladin made him come." said Sky

"Well he's not here now" said Musa.

"Then like where is he!" said Stella

"Well lets go ask Saladin." said Sky

"Good Idea." replied Bloom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the garden

"There you go little plants. If I had waited any longer to put you in new pots you won't have lasted till morning. Oh I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

The plants leaned in closer to her and started dancing. Flora laughed.

'Huh what was that' The willow tree in the garden told her that she wasn't the only one in the garden.

'Hmm who else would be here at this time of day. We do have some really expensive and rare plants here. I bet their burglars.'

She changed into her fairy form.'Where is he?'

'Over by the pond' replied the willow 'But...'

'Hush now'. Don't worry I'll get him.'

'Oh no.'

"Ivy Wrap! Don't think I'm going to let you steal MY PLANTS! Thief!"

"Ahh!! What on Magix are you talking about!?" screamed a male voice

Flora stepped out from behind the willow.

"Why you...! Ahh!"

There..beside the pond...was...Helia.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I thought you were trying to steal the rare plants from the garden...oh my!"

'Don't tell me I didn't try to warn you'

'Oh you be quiet'

She released the Ivy Wrap slowly and dropped Helia to ground.

"Its alright I understand. I suppose its strange for anyone to be in the garden at this time of hour."

"Well yes, it is."

"I wasn't going to come to to the dance at all except my uncle made me. So I decided that while I was here I would check out Alfea's garden, I heard that its quite a collection."

"Well yes it is."she said turning back into her dance outfit. "My precious collection."

"You take care of all of these plants!?"

"Why yes. There aren't too many nature fairies who want to be separated from their plant collections, so they don't leave their planets."

"I suppose that would make sense, but then why did you decide to come?"

"Well, Ms. Faragonda offered to take in my collection if I came to Alfea."

"Oh so all these plants are yours?!"

"Well most of them. Of course Alfea has its own rare plants you know."

Helia was still amazed. Flora took care of all these plants? Her power and skill were amazing.

"I thought you didn't like fighting Flora?"

"I don't. But no one steals My plants!"

The look on her face put Helia in shock. He felt sorry for the fool to mess with Flora's plants.

* * *

The Girls went over to Ms. Faragonda and Saladin.

"Excuse me sir, but did Helia end up coming to night." questioned Sky

"Why yes, I had to practically drag him onto the ship though. I believe he went to check out the garden."

"THE GARDEN!!" cried the Winx, the boys and Ms. Faragonda.

"But thats where Flora is." cried Musa

"Whatever do you mean!" asked Faragonda

Faragonda started walking fast towards the garden with Saladin, the Winx, and the boys trailing after her

"Well Flora had to finish something she forgot to do today." answered Layla

"You know Ms. Faragonda I really don't know whats the big problem here. I mean this could be the like the moment for them to get together right?" asked Stella

Saladin just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that is if he isn't a quiet guy who she wouldn't mistake for a thief."

"Uhh..."

"You all should know how protective a nature fairy is about her plants."

'Oh boy!'

They all hurried to the garden.

They rushed in only to find the two sitting beside the pond talking quietly.

* * *

"So you transferred over to Red Fountain. What made you decide that?"

"Oh its a secret."

Flora raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really. Well how are classes?"

Helia sighed. "What else is their besides battle classes, battle strategies, and battle skills."

"Well what else would you expect at a school like Red Fountain?"

"Well I don't know. I mean doesn't every girl want their guy to be a hero."

Flora thought about it. "Oh I don't know. It depends on what they classify as a hero. Besides how would you expect to meet any girls when your avoiding a party"

"Well I seemed to have meet a pretty girl tonight."

"Oh really and who would that be."asked Flora flirting

"Hmm lets see here. She's a beautiful, kind,nature fairy who has lots of power and skill and is very dedicated to her plants. She has a very artistic soul and.."

"And?"

Just then they heard a series of noises from behind them.

"Shh I can't hear them!"

"Hey stop shoving!"

"Hush girls I can't hear."

"Hey Ms. Faragonda aren't you and Saladin a bit old for snooping like this?"

"We're NOT SNOOPING, we're just curious."

"Hey I said STOP SHOVING!!"

"Oh NO!!"

Just then all the Winx girls, their boyfriends, plus Ms. Faragonda and Saladin came tumbling out from behind the willow.

"What on Magix!"

"Oh hey Flora just thought we'd come and see if you were doing alright.

"Uncle?!"

cough "Well I was worried that Flora might attack you..."

"ATTACK ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!"

Saladin looked startled. He'd never his nephew so angry.

"Well I didn't exactly mean it like that.."

They explained how they came into the garden. Flora blushed from all the attention.

"So then once you saw that she wasn't attacking me.."

"...Why did you stay in the garden?" continued Flora

"Aww they finish each others sentences too how sweet!" said Stella.

Flora and Helia blushed.

"Do you girls mind?!" yelled Flora "The garden closed 3 hours ago! Out! Out! OUT!!

The girls, startled by Flora's yelling startled them so much they started backing out towards the exit.

"I said OUT!!"

Willow vines started wrapping around people's waists and lifting them out the exit.

"Hey Flora!! FLORA! Your getting the dry cleaning bill if my dress has grass stains on it!"

The others just laughed.

In the end Ms. Faragonda left on her own while Saladin had to be dragged out with Helia's laser gloves.

They sighed a breath if relief after they all had all left.

* * *

"Well what was it you were saying before about this girl you meet.

"Ahh well you see I believe, that maybe..."

"Yes?"

"...I may be in love with her."

Flora gasped. Helia looked in the opposite direction.

"Oh my well you see. I met someone tonight too."

Helia looked at her. "Oh really? Whats he like?"

"Well lets see here. He's really sweet and is very smart. He's a pacifist and an artist, but is always there for the people he cares about."

"Oh really. He sounds familiar this guy your talking about."

"You know this girl sounds very familiar as well."

"Hmm"

"Hmm"

"Flora..."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"...Yes yes I suppose you can."

And there in Flora's favorite place of all, Flora kissed her true love, Helia, for the first time, but surely not the last time

_**The End**_

**_Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! So ya I really do hope you liked it!_**


End file.
